A Smile That Sheds Rainbows
by TragicBlackButterfly
Summary: Keller and Galen have their first fight, and Keller's distraught!


**Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own any of the Night World characters. L. J. Smith does, and she is a goddess for imagining them up. Everybody praise her!!! Okay. Enough praising. She can't see you. Alright, so enjoy. ^^**

Raksha Keller felt like an idiot.

For one, her nerves were frazzled. Ever since they had been taken to Circle Daybreak's safe house, Keller had been made to stay inside. It was too dangerous. An enemy from Night World could be lurking anywhere, prepared to grab the unsuspecting panther.

Well, they didn't know _her. _ Didn't they think that Keller would be on alert the whole time?

Obviously not, for they still refused to let her out.

Keller's legs were aching to run. Being cooped up in the safe house was driving her nuts. She needed to be free.

"Boss, don't worry about it. I'll talk to the witches in Circle Daybreak," Winnie had promised her." You know, maybe this is what you need. Illiana's getting along fine."

Well, Keller _wasn't _Illiana. She was Raksha Keller, the shapeshifter.

And she needed _out._

This wasn't the reason she was feeling like an imbecile, though. It was only _part _of it. The cabin fever is what made her snap at Galen.

Galen, her soulmate. Galen, the one who had given up being a bird for her. Who had risked his life for her.

He had tried to calm her down. He knew if anyone could do it, it was him.

"We won't be in for much longer," he'd sworn as he cupped her face in his hands.

Keller had merely smacked away his touch." How do you know that? We're being kept here for specific reasons. Circle Daybreak isn't about to just forget those reasons. We're supposed to be _recovering_. Well, I'm done recovering, Galen!! I need to get out of here!!"

"It's too dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt." He sounded so gentle and caring, deeply concerned for her.

Of course he did. She was his soulmate. He really didn't have a choice but to care for her.

"I'm sick of hearing that. I won't get hurt. Don't any of you think I'm stronger than that? I'm not a weakling." Keller shook her head, irritation clouding her thought process." I'm tired of doing what everyone else wants. I don't care what you want!!"

The look on Galen's face was painful. Keller stood in shock, surprised at her own words. Before she could take them back, though, Galen was turning and walking away from her.

She didn't have the heart to follow him.

Keller sighed, laying back into the pillow on her bed. Her gray eyes stared up at the ceiling, watching the fan spin so carelessly. Why couldn't she be just as carefree? She knew the tie between her and Galen was severed. He might forgive her, but that wouldn't make it go away.

_Nothing _would make it go away.

The knock at the door disrupted her despairing thoughts. She could feel it was him. It was almost like a physical touch, wanting to draw her to him.

She cleared her throat." It's open." Her voice sounded so different to her.

Galen entered, shutting the door behind him. His green eyes looked bleak, and the wry smile he gave her was almost empty. As always, he looked like some prince yanked from a story book—a very sad prince.

Maybe he should have stayed in the story book.

"Hey," he murmured quietly." Can we talk for a minute?"

Oh, boy.

Keller sat up." Sure."

Galen was brightened slightly." Um, I wanted to apologize for what I said the other day...." He shifted uneasily." I know how you must be feeling, stuck in here."

Keller stared at him in shock. _He _was apologizing to _her?_ What had even given him the idea that he needed to apologize to her about their argument?

"Galen, don't. It wasn't your fault." She inhaled, having as much difficulty with this as he was." It wasn't right of me to snap at you. I _do_ care what you want."

Galen blinked a few times." So you aren't made at me?"

"No. Are you?"

"No. I was never mad to begin with. I just avoided you because I thought you were...."

Keller smiled faintly. She stood up and walked over to him, gently taking his hand. It was the most simple of gestures, but she knew it said enough. His hand closed around hers, and he was smiling. It made Keller dizzy with love and adoration.

Then he was pulling her out of the room. She had to catch herself before she realized where he was taking her.

"Galen?"

He dangled the keys to the outside door in front of her eyes." I know some people who know some other people who got us the key." When he saw the way she was looking at him, he grinned sheepishly." Okay, so Nissa got us the key. She's _good._"

Keller watched in amazement as he unlocked the door. He opened it and stepped aside, sweeping his arm out toward the door.

"Ta-da!!" His smile shed rainbows.

Keller looked at him in amazement and gratitude. He had went to great extents to make her happy, whether he thought she was mad at him or not. She hugged him tightly, feeling the connection draw them tightly together. It was a moment of pure bliss and love, something she'd been dying for since the argument.

"I love you. You know that, right?"

He kissed her cheek." Of course I know. I love you, too."

Running was always what Keller loved. But she loved running with him beside her even more.

**Okay, I hope you like it!!! Reviews would be gratified!! **


End file.
